1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing agent injecting machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealing agent injecting machine which comprises a base having wheels, a driving system of said wheels installed in said base, a vessel containing sealing agent, connecting with a nozzle and mounted on the base; and a pressure apparatus putting pressure into said vessel. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a sealing agent injecting machine providing differential gear in its driving system.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Hitherto, sealing agent has been applied into the joint of the covering materials such as the floor coverings in such a way as that a nozzle 803 attached to a plastic bottle 801 containing sealing agent is inserted into the joint 805 of the coverings 804 and the plastic bottle 801 is moved along the joint 805 in the direction as indicated by an arrow in FIG. 1 with pressing the bottle 801 by hand to inject the sealing agent into the joint 805 from the nozzle 803 as shown in FIG. 1. Above mentioned manual operation has insufficient work efficiency since workers must handle in a crouching and uneasy posture, and the strong grasping power is necessary to push out the sealing agent from the nozzle because the sealing agent has generally high viscosity. Further a great deal of skillfulness is required for letting the nozzle follow rightly to the joint of the coverings. Furthermore, it is difficult to obtain a constant grasping power which is influential to injecting amount of the sealing agent into the joint of the coverings, so a great deal of skillfulness is also necessary to inject the proper amount of the sealing agent into the joint of the coverings.